Skid steer loader machines are manufactured to provide a compact work machine which is maneuverable and durable in various applications. Some skid steer loader machine frames are designed to isolate the forces incurred during operation. Other skid steer loader machine frames are designed to facilitate efficient assembly of various components. There is always a continuing need for improved methods of manufacturing and assembling skid steer loader machines due to high demand and competitive forces. Such improvements should include decreased manufacturing and assembly time and costs coupled with increased durability of the skid steer loader machines.
Some skid steer loader machines use a loader body or lower frame assembly in conjunction with a subframe or upper frame assembly to define a main frame assembly for the machine. The upper frame assembly has an upright fabrication and is mounted to the lower frame assembly so that the upright fabrication partially encloses the engine.
As seen in designs disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,728 issued to John P. Heggen on Jul. 22, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,455 issued to Larry E. Albright et al. on Sep. 11, 1990, the lower frame assembly is manufactured to mount the upper frame assembly at a pair of side rails which do not extend fully along the length of the lower frame assembly. The shorter length of the side rails produces a connection between the upper and lower frame assemblies which is non-continuous and promotes unequal distribution of loading on the main frame assembly, decreasing durability of the machine. Further, the lower frame assembly does not incorporate typical subassembly components as structural elements of the lower frame assembly to increase the effective use of space and reduction of assembly time.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems as set forth above.